Carol Danvers
'''Carol Danvers', also known as Captain Marvel, is a United States Air Force pilot who, as a result of her Kree heritage, obtained cosmic powers. Biography Infinity War Call For Help Once Thanos eliminated half of the universe's population by using the Infinity Stones, Nick Fury saw the situation unfolding on Earth as he witnessed Maria Hill and several civilians fade away into dust. Fury quickly grabbed a pager to send out an emergency alert in response. However, moments later, Fury himself turned to dust, dropping the pager which displayed Danvers' symbol, having successfully sent the message. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Hybrid Physiology': Carol Danvers is a Human-Kree hybrid. **'Superhuman Strength': **'Superhuman Durability': **'Superhuman Reflexes': **'Regenerative Healing Factor': **'Longevity': **'Energy Manipulation': ***'Energy Blasts': **'Flight': Abilities *'Expert Pilot': *'Expert Combatant': Equipment *'Starforce Suit': *'Helmet': Relationship Family *Joseph Danvers - Father *Steve Danvers - Brother Allies *United States Air Force **Maria Rambeau - Best Friend *Starforce **Yon-Rogg **Minn-Erva **Korath **Att-Lass **Bron-Char *Ronan *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Phil Coulson *Goose the Cat - Pet Enemies *Skrulls **Talos Gallery ''Captain Marvel Screenshots Captain Marvel EW 07.jpg Captain Marvel EW 05.jpg Captain Marvel EW 02.jpg Captain Marvel EW 01.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 02.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 03.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 04.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 05.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 08.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 09.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 11.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 12.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 13.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 14.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 17.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 18.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 19.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 20.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 21.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 22.jpg Captain Marvel_(film)_23.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 24.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 25.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 26.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 27.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 28.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 30.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 31.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 32.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 33.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 35.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 42.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 43.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 46.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 47.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 48.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 49.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 50.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 51.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 52.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_53.jpg Captain_Marvel_(film)_54.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 55.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 57.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 59.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 61.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 63.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 68.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 69.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 71.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 73.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 75.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 76.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 78.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 80.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 81.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 82.jpg Captain Marvel Mask 1.png Captain Marvel Mask 2.png Captain Marvel Mask 3.png Captain Marvel (film) 86.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 89.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 92.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 94.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 99.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 100.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 102.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 108.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 109.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 110.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 111.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 112.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 113.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 114.jpg Captain Marvel (film) 117.jpg Concept Art CapMarvBest.jpg IMG_2967.jpg IMG_2969.jpg IMG_2968.jpg Behind the Scenes Screenshot_20181115-202458.jpg Screenshot_20181115-202524.jpg Screenshot_20181115-202537.jpg Captain_Marvel_Production_01.jpg Brie_Larson_BTS_1.jpg Brie_Larson_BTS_9.jpg Brie_Larson_Guns_N'_Roses_BTS_1.jpg Fury-cm4_(1).jpg Fury_cm1.jpg Merchandise Brie_Larson_figure.jpg DtRCoFtXoAAG2DP.jpeg DtRKiYMXgAUuZAw.jpg DtRKiYLXgAAf1fo.jpg DtRKxR7WkAE46jH.jpg DtRKxRyXoAkenXO.jpg DtRKiYHWsAInrb3.jpg DtRA-SrWoAEdAJR.jpg DtRA-JcW0AAgWq8.jpg DtRA-AuXoAEuV6r.jpg Trivia *In the comics, Carol Danvers obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames '''Ms. Marvel', Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel. *In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU." Kevin Feige further confirmed that Captain Marvel will be the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Characters